


Сон

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2018 [11]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Anime 2006)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Предупреждения: насекомые (канонично).





	Сон

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: насекомые (канонично).

Сакура спит целыми днями, сутками напролёт, даже не просыпаясь — или не спит вообще; зависит от точки зрения.  
Сакура смотрит в потолок, плывущий высоко над головой, точно небо, которого она больше не помнит; если смотреть достаточно долго, можно притвориться, что нет больше ни ног, ни рук, ни всего остального слабого, жалкого, нелепого тельца. Только глаза.  
Фиолетовые в синеву.  
(Цвет незнакомый. Неправильный.)  
(Разве не такого цвета они были всегда?)  
Сакура лежит на узкой, жесткой постели, вытянувшись, как кукла, и поместив руки поверх одеяла; скоро она уснет (проснется), и…  
(Ее обнимут дома теплые руки).  
(Разве не здесь твой дом?)  
(Ей настанет время спускаться в подвал).  
(Разве хорошим девочкам стоит ходить по ночам в такие места?)  
Только вот Сакура — совсем не хорошая девочка. Она — нечто совсем, совсем другое.  
Будь она хорошей, она никогда не стала бы Мато. Она ходила бы на уроки в Хомурахару, как сес… как та, другая девочка, а после уроков читала бы толстые книги по магическому ремеслу. Будь она хорошей, ее бы любили, как ту — и у нее все выходило бы сразу, без всяких усилий, как у той.  
(Она не вспоминает, как та возвращалась в их спальню из подвала — лаборатории — в другом, не этом, доме; возвращалась усталой, измотанной, со слезами в глазах).  
У той бы даже с жуками получилось быстрее, чем у Сакуры. Наверное.  
Хотя Сакура очень, очень старается сделать всё правильно — чтобы не расстраивать дедушку.  
(— Дедушка. Я. Пойду в школу?  
— Если доживешь, хе-хе, внученька.)  
И кроме того… разве хорошие девочки трогают себя так, как она? После ямы у неё так болело всё и тянуло, что Сакура просто не смогла удержаться. Ей хотелось хоть немного помочь себе.  
При воспоминании об этом она не всхлипывает. (Она не пролила ни слезинки с тех пор, как впервые побывала в яме).  
Только в груди сжимаются острые маленькие челюсти. Без «будто».  
Сакура сомнамбулой бродит по гулким коридорам, пропахшим пылью и разложением, — когда ноги (и остальное, то, что внутри) не ноют так сильно от жгучих укусов червей.  
Дом — два этажа и подвал — сворачивается в глухой лабиринт; Сакура касается стен ладонью, оставляя прозрачные, маслянистые (красные, густые) следы.  
Она не знает, зачем ей это. Слов «почему» и «зачем» больше не существует у нее в лексиконе. Еще с третьего дня (третьей ночи).  
Здесь кроме нее и дедушки живут брат и дядя — другой дядя — но она пока ни разу их не встречала. Они могут тоже спать, как она.  
(Или бодрствовать где-то еще, где её — нет, и уже давно).  
Стены на вид кажутся такими хрупкими: вот-вот — и разойдутся под пальцами сгнившей бумагой. Но гниль лежит таким толстым слоем, что топит в себе все звуки. Топит — в себе, окутывает и обволакивает.  
Все дороги в этом лабиринте ведут в подвал.  
В подвале живут черви, жуки, многоножки — сотни, тысячи насекомых существ. И никаких чудовищ.  
(Единственное чудовище здесь — это ты сама.)  
Сакура ступает по лестнице, всё ближе и ближе к яме. Сегодня там слишком спокойно. Слишком тихо. Настолько «слишком», что почти страшно.  
Вдруг это она сделала что-то не так? Вдруг она неправильно кормит их? Тогда дедушка будет недоволен.  
Из скопления шевелящихся, скрежещущих, шелестящих телец торчит рука. Скрюченная, бледная рука с обломанными ногтями.  
Рука ещё движется, будто еще пытается что-то поймать.  
(Но это бесполезно).  
Сакуре кажется, что изнутри ямы — оттуда, где тонет рука — она слышит своё имя.  
(Сакура, Сакура, Сакура-а-а…)  
Умоляющий, ласковый (слабый, слабый до тошноты и обморочных пятен перед глазами) голос дядюшки.  
Сакура делает шаг назад. Темнота упруго обхватывает ее, распахивает ей веки, не даёт отвернуться — не даёт не слышать чавкающего, утробного звука, с каким жуки вгрызаются в плоть.  
(Глупый, такой глупый дядюшка. Дедушку надо слушаться. Это все знают.)  
Сакура бежит, спотыкаясь, как во сне — на верхний этаж. Глаза у нее крепко зажмурены, но это не помогает: она может не спать или не просыпаться, разницы нет — то, что она видит перед собой, неизменно.  
Сакура открывает глаза и за грязными, мутными окнами (бывают ли другие?) видит — копошащееся, суставчатое, хитиновое, налипшее плотным слоем. Весь дом укрыт ими: надежнее надежного. Как плотное одеяло.  
(Спи спокойно. Не бойся ничего, потому что бояться стоит только того, что теперь у тебя внутри).  
Нет никакого смысла открывать дверь.  
Весь мир — это жуки и боль. Весь мир состоит из обволакивающей темноты, шуршащей лапами, где стыдно уже не может быть, и страшно уже не может. Мира, где всё — одно.  
(Сужается ли он до границ ее маленького тела, где бьется кровь под бледно-голубой кожей, шершавой и тонкой, стекаясь к сердцу — раздувшемуся червю с осколком темноты в нём; или расширяется до всего Фуюки, где дом — два этажа и подвал — точно такое же сердце, исходящее кровью и темнотой, где внутри — дедушка: самым главным, самым старым жуком.)  
Все остальное — сон. Только сон.  
Нелепый и короткий, который лучше совсем позабыть после пробуждения. Как и говорит дедушка.  
Что было раньше (что было первым) — неважно.  
Это всё тоже, в конце концов, зависит от точки зрения.


End file.
